Trench Coat and Blue Tie
by EvermoreElements
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL JUNE 2019 Warm Bodies Au. The story of the angel-prince turned zombie is legend, and unfortunately, Sam and Dean Winchester are living in the zombie apocalypse. While Dean struggles with being the prisoner of two zombies and Sam finds out his father's dirty secrets, the brothers are in for an adventure that could change the whole world... again.
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural Doesn't Belong To Me**

* * *

 **Trench Coat and Blue Tie  
Chapter One : The Heroes Of This Story **

_Once upon a time there lived three kingdoms. There was the human kingdom. These people had no abilities but they were skillful, creating machines like cars and wheelbarrows. Then there was the demon kingdom. With the ability to possess and manipluate, Demons were the fourth most powerful creature. Finally, you had the angels. Dressed in suits and invisible wings, they were the second most powerful creature_

 _Head of the three kingdoms were King Chuck and Queen Angelo, with their five sons. Chuck planned for each of his sons to become a king of their own lands. His eldest son, Michael, was to become the High King of the three kingdoms. The second eldest was to rule the demons, Lucifer was to replace Crowely. Then there was Gabriel, who was to become the ruler of humanity. With his witty charm and his love of sugar, Chuck felt that he would be perfect. Raphael has already that he had no wish to rule, he only wanted to heal, so Chuck let him do that._

 _However, living in these three kingdom, there was a fourth species created to soley keep the peace._

 _The Hunters._

 _The hunters were born with the ability to handle any weapon they got their hands on. They were created to keep the peace between the kingdoms. If a demon started taking souls for humans who wanted to keep them, a hunter was hired. If angels felt that someone was after them, hunters were hired._

 _Henry Winchester, Human Hunter, and around eleven of the best hunters from each kingdom, was sent to the home of scientist who had kidnapped the last Angel Prince. He had just gotten into the human's complex and got to the kidnapper when he inserted a needle into the princes throat._

 _It was said that prince went savage, and started attacking his saviours. Around four of them survived, and spread whatever the prince was injected with, and affected numerous demons and humans._

 _The angels locked themselves away and for the first time, humans and demons worked together to create several safe zones._

 _John Winchester runs Safe Zone 221b. His father died in the attacked by the Zombie Prince, and his heart closed off. When his wife Mary Winchester was eaten, his heart died._

 _However, his sons, Sam and Dean Winchester are the focus of this story, and their relationship to the Zombie Prince._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural.

 **Trench Coat and Blue Tie**

"Asshole" muttered Dean. His team had just come back from a meeting with John Winchester. Sam chuckled beside him.

"You really shouldn't say things like about your father" said Lisa, Dean's on and off again girlfriend. Currently, they were off.

"Why not, he didn't raise you" snapped Dean as they approached his jeep. He, Sam, Lisa and Adam were part of Team Look Up (one of many teams specially designed to look for medical supplies and food). Dean was the leader, which Lisa detested, and Sam was his second. Adam was John's favourite. Dean hated that. Adam wasn't even related to them in any way - Adam wasn't actually allowed to leave the city and was actually in training to replace Bobby Singer as their communication guy. As well as the five of them, there was three other men who just did their job.

"Because he is our leader, and he has given up so much for us" snarled Lisa as she climbed into the back of the jeep. Sam pulled a face at Dean as he also climbed into the car.

"I hate this place" snarled Dean and he climbed into his jeep. He started the damn thing and pulled out of the city through one of many secret entrances and into the big bad zombie world.

As Dean drove, he thought back to what his dad has said.

"'Get out and find as many medicine and food as possible. I'm planning to start a shut down completely for the next five years or so. Let the scum die out. If any of your crew gets affected, even if its Sam, shot them through the head."

Dean's grip on his steering wheel tightened. He could never see himself being stuck in that hell hole for the next five years. He could hardly stand being in there for a week.

"There used to be a hospital fifty miles to the east. John says you should head there first. Due to the distance, we've never had the chance to ransack. Plus, it's also really close to where the Angel kingdom used to be" Adam spoke through the intercom.

"Or maybe that's why no one has been there," snorted Sam, "traitors."

Adam went silent, while he listened to John and Bobby.

"He said you just have to do it" said Adam, "and that Dean is to remember his orders." Sam gave Dean a look, which Dean ignored as he drove east.

* * *

A smell. There was a smell. It was a nice smell. It smelled of food. Of fresh blood and skin.

A mouth watered as she began to hunt her prey. She turned to her friend. He looked at her, and shook his head.

She thought him weird. He didn't like to feed, but he still did it. He didn't like to kill, but he still did it.

And he couldn't remember who he was. She remembered who she was.

Meg. What a useless name. She goes by Blood now.

A pure zombie name if anyone could ask her.

She was an ex-demon, and blood didn't matter to her.

Never has and never will.

She glared at her companion.

'you need to eat' she thought. He glared at her. Somehow, he could always understand her.

'please' she begged. He relented and allowed her to drag him through the woods until they saw the lights of the jeep fading into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Supernatural.

 **Trench Coat and Blue Tie**

Dean groaned again as he looked around the empty room. No medicine.

"No doubt those angels took them all for themselves" snorted Lisa, and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Sam, calm down. If there's nothing here, we better scout out the entire hospital just in case" Dean ordered his team to look in different rooms and they all separated

* * *

.'this way' Blood said, sniffing the air. Her companion followed her, not really paying attention.

Her companion looked from wall to wall, curiousity in his dead eyes.

* * *

"Wait" Dean said, holding up the cue to stop.

"What is it, Dean?" Sam asked his big brother.

"I thought I heard something" Dean replied, keeping both his ears out for any more disturbances in the silence.

"Well, obviously, you heard nothing. Now let's keep moving. I want to get home as fast as I can" said Lisa. She made to take a step forward but then froze as the four of them (Sam, Dean, Lisa and one other recruit called Caleb) heard a growl.

''food'' a female voice groaned. The four of them turned around to see a woman zombie staring at them. The black of her eyes revealed her to be from the demon kingdom.

"Run!" yelled Caleb, as he started to shoot the zombie, accidentally aiming for her chest instead of her head. The other three ran but Dean was caught by another zombie. Sam turned when he heard Dean groan, and saw a zombie wearing a suit and trench coat holding Dean from the ground.

"Dean!" yelled Sam, getting his gun ready but Lisa grabbed him and dragged him away.

"He's dead, and if you stayed, we are all dead" she snapped as they ran for the car. They meet the rest of the crew there.

"I have to go back for him, he's my brother" snapped Sam. He turned to return to the hospital as soon as Lisa let go of him. Lisa had one of the stronger guys knock Sam out.

"Sorry, Sammy," said Lisa, then she turned to the men, "Dean and Caleb were taken and possibly killed by two Zombies. One a demon, one possibly a human. As Sam is unreliable at this moment of time, and I will be leading us home. Safely. Get Bobby and Adam on the line. Someone else, get Sam in the car. Quickly" Lisa snapped and they quickly ran to follow orders.

Lisa turned to the hospital to see the blood-soaked female zombie staring at them.

"Now!"

And they left.

* * *

Dean stared in horror as he saw the female zombie ate through Caleb like he was a chocolate bar. Then he turned and saw the undead being that had grabbed him was also staring in horror at the sight.

Dean frowned. That was weird.

'eat' the female zombie ordered, her mouth full of blood and bone.

The male shook his head and seemed to almost hug himself. Dean frown deepened. The female frowned, grabbed part of the brain and walked toward the two. Dean couldn't move, being forced to the ground by the male.

The female forced brain into the male's mouth.

Reluctantly, he swallowed.

'eat to live' moaned the female, pleased with a job well done. Dean looked up to the male.

Somehow, the zombie seemed sad.

The female finished her meal and pointed at Dean.

'eat' she said. The male shook his head.

Dean found himself being lifted to his feet.

The male stared intensely at the female until she nodded.

'you boss' she said and grabbed Dean's other arm. She stuck her finger inside her mouth, pulling out a mess that Dean didn't want to think about, and smeared it over Dean's face.

'protection' she said and they began to walk.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural.

 **Trench Coat and Blue Tie**

Sam groaned and looked around himself. He was back in his bed at the safety zone.

"Hey Lad" said Bobby, patting Sam on the knee from he saw on a nearby chair.

"Dean?" asked Sam, attempting to clear the fog from his head as he stood up.

Bobby shook his head sadly.

"Where's Dad?" Sam asked, seeing that it was only himself and Bobby in the room.

"Grieving with a bottle of whiskey. Wanted to be alone" said Bobby.

"He's not the one who saw it happen" groaned Sam. He threw his head back onto the pillow and groaned.

"What actually happened?" Bobby asked. Dean wasn't one to just get taken down by a zombie.

"Well, there were two of them. A man and a woman. The woman grabbed Caleb, she fully intended to eat Caleb. The man grabbed Dean ... " Here Sam froze.

"How do you know that the woman wanted to eat Caleb?" Bobby asked. He was curious as to why his surrogate son froze. His clever mind clearly at work.

"She grabbed him with her teeth. The man didn't. He seemed to hug Dean, and tried to drag him away from the woman" Sam bit his lip.

"Dean might still be alive" he whispered to Bobby. Bobby frowned and then had to reach out to stop Sam from jumping from his bed.

"What makes you say that?" asked Bobby.

"The man zombie looked like he was going to be sick when he grabbed Dean. Is there any chance that the zombie might spare him?" asked Sam, Bobby shook his head.

"No chance. What was the zombie dressed like?" Bobby asked.

Sam knew why Bobby was asking this. The four kingdoms all dressed differently. Humans wore jeans and hoodies. Demons wore all black suits or leather. Hunters wore a lot of flannel for some weird reason and angels wore smart suits.

"The woman was a demon. She wore black leather. The man wore a suit but not a demonic suit" Sam struggled to remember, "he also wore a blue tie and a trench coat."

Bobby froze.

"Stay here" he ordered. Bobby ran from the room and returned a few minutes carrying a book called Angels. Bobby flew through the pages until he came across the royal family.

He handed the book to Sam without a word.

Sam looked and saw the King and Queen. Their sons: Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael and ... .

"That's him. Castiel, the orginal zombie. That was a angel zombie?" Sam was shocked.

"We have to tell your father. Dean could still be alive. It was said that the orginal zombie didn't like eating brains and would try to find an alternative" said Bobby.

"But if he was really an angel, why was he with a demon?" asked Sam, closing the book and placing it back on his bed.

"Maybe, she found him and ... I don't know Sam, but there is chance your brother is alive" said Bobby and the two men ran to find John.

* * *

Dean walked stiffly from where he was being held by the two zombies. They past numerous other zombies, who didn't pay them any attention. Why would they?

Dean stunk like them now.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

'Home' answered Blood.

He took in his two ... companions? One, Blood, was obvious a demon. She wore leather, no matter how ruined it was. But the man with no name was still confusing. He wasn't dressed like a demon. Nor a human (anyway, even as a zombies, humans and demons tended to avoid one another). Dean theorized that the zombie could be a hunter. The trench coat could have a flannel outlining. But even that was reach.

And there was only one angel who was a zombie. But no one had ever seen him.

Dean suddenly found himself being pushed through a door and he fell on his face. He thought he heard Blood cackle at him. Then the hunter found himself being lifted the man and placed on a bed.

"What is your name?" he asked the man. Who frowned at him, and looked away.

'No name' said Blood.

"What do you mean, he has no name? Everyone has a name!" said Dean.

'No him.'

"What species is he then? Demon? Hunter? Human?" Dean turned to look at the man, "Angel?"

The man looked at him in shock.

"Is your name Castiel?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural.

 **Trench Coat and Blue Tie**

Sam practically ran through the corridors of the home he shared with his family. Bobby right on his tail.

He had to tell dad. Dean was still alive, the younger brother could feel it.

Sam and Bobby pulled up in front of John's door but before they could knock, they heard voices.

"I mean," it sounded like Adam crying, "we never even got to tell them."

"You really want them to know?" asked John.

"Yes, I'm their half brother" said Adam, "and they deserve to know their step mother. You and mom have been married for five years. Why haven't you told them?"

Sam took a step back in shock.

What was Adam talking about?

Bobby frowned and looked over at Sam. Sam could see that this was news to the older man too.

"We done it to protect her. Neither of you are Hunters. Sam and Dean are. So was their mother. They would never had understand" said John.

"So, why are you leaving everything to me instead of them?" asked Adam.

"Because, within twenty years or so, Hunter's will become extinct due to the Zombies" explained John. Sam couldn't take this anymore. He ran, knocking a vase over in his hurry to get out, out and out.

John and Adam ran out the room to see the tail end of Sam disappearing and Bobby starring at him in shock.

"Did he hear what ..?" John could not finish his question.

"Yeah, he did you son of a bitch" said Bobby, "don't expect to see him any time soon."

And Bobby turned and left.

* * *

Dean looks at the zombie, who was staring at him.

He shook his head.

'don't remember anything' slurred Blood.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, shocked, "he doesn't remember anything from his old life."

Blood shook her head.

'found him, alone. scared. stuck with him' she moaned, 'don't talk.'

Dean looked over the male zombie.

"I'm pretty sure I know who you are, and I'm going to call you Cas. And, if you promise you won't eat me, I will try to help you figure out your memories. Might end up saving this useless world" said Dean, he pulled his gun from the back of his jeans. Checked to see how many bullets he had left, and placed it back.

"Whaddya say?"

The zombie frowned at him. Dean groaned.

* * *

"I can't believe him" snarled Sam. He and Bobby had stolen one of the jeeps and were now out of the safe zone. Sam did not want to stay there any longer.

Bobby, wisely, never said a word.

"Making me and Dean out to be the bad guys. Who would do that? I'm sure if he had just told us that he had fallen in love again, we would've understood!" Sam slapped the steering wheel. Bobby nodded.

"I need to find Dean and the angel prince" said Sam, "with the prince, we might be able to save this useless world."


End file.
